The 3 Lost Brawlers
by Legend of Link
Summary: Samus, Marth, Link, and Zelda got a mission from Master Hand that they have to search the world for 3 missing brawlers that couldn't make it to brawl, and they have to restore their memories back...somehow. Sequel-The Ring's Tail
1. 3 brawlers mission

"What!" Samus said looking surprised at Master Hand, " You mean there's supposed to be 3 more brawlers, and we have to look for them!".

"Stop being such a lazy butt Samus...sometimes, I think you are really annoying." Link said as he shot a glance at her.

"Well then," Master Hand said, "Are you guys going to get them?".

"I guess, since it means so much to you." Marth said as he was staring at Zelda who didn't say a word out of this conversation they had for, as Marth says, 2 hours."What are their names anyway, and why were they seperated from getting to brawl, why do we have to get them?".Marth had a full head of questions that he just wanted to ask Master Hand, but got scared as he thought he might frustrate him.

"Well, to answer all of your 3 questions, their names are Pit, Ike, and Toon Link." Master Hand said."No one knows why they got seperated from brawl, and because I trust you guys the most of all out of this entire mansion."."Like I would trust Bowser and Ganondorf...I just have a feeling Bowser is going to carry them in his stomach when they come back." Master Hand said.

"Guess the talking right hand glove's got a point." Samus said,"I mean, I know I'm not trustworthy of all, but, I know Marth, Link, and Zelda are.".

"That's pretty much everyone here instead of Master Hand Samus." Link said annoyed,"Do you ever stop talking just for once!".

"Meh." Samus just said.

"Where do you think they are?".

Everyone jumped when they heard a new voice in the in the conversation and thought someone was spying on them until they all turned to Zelda who looked really curious.

"Hmmm...let me see what my authorities gave me so far about them..." Master Hand said as he searched on his desk, which had so many papers on it. Stacks and stacks of papers that Master Hand had to dive through the papers just to find a dark blue folder.

"Here it is!" Master Hand said as he was panting.

"So...what does it say?" Link said looking very unpatient.

"Ok, well, they said so far that...Toon Link is in California, Pit is in Australia on to which I have no idea why beacause I thought they were all in the United States somewhere, and Ike is in...Columbia? No, I said it wrong, it says Korea.".

"Korea, Australia, and California?" Samus said,"Why are they there?".

"I don't know," Master Hand said,"but I just saw that it says they have lost their memories and you guys have to restore them..."

"Like how are we going to do that?" Marth said, "We barely know about them!".

"You will see Marth, you will know all these people, except 1." Master hand said.

"I hate these kinds of riddle quests, or missions, or whatever you want to call them!" Samus said looking like she would colappse on the ground because she was so tired of this conversation and thought it was really boring.

"Are you guys up for it?" Master Hand said as he looked curiously at them, "You think you can do this?"

All that was answered from all of them was..."Yes.".


	2. Answers from eating

As they were walking outside of brawl to go on their adventure, they were all ready and prepared, but also missed brawl, and as everyone said their farewells to them and hope they succeed, they were gone.

"I hope they do well." Master Hand said as he got emotional.

"Don't worry, you trust them right?" Sonic said as he ran up to see Master Hand like that.

"Yes, I truly do." Master Hand said firmly.

"Then they'll be fine, don't worry," Sonic said, "they can take care of themselves all the time here! They'll be fine I just know it. Don't be so worried!".

"I guess you're right, for the first time Sonic." Master Hand said,"Someday I have to get used to this so I might as well do it now.".

"That's the spirit Master Hand!" Sonic said, "Now come on! We better get inside for King Dedede's and Pikachu's match! I can't miss a thing on brawls!".

"Me neither." Master Hand said,"I hope they'll be okay, I just know it for sure.

Meanwhile with Samus, Marth, Link, and Zelda, they got transported to California to find the person that was there, and there was a long silence as they walked until.

"Where do you think they can be?" Samus said, " Out of this entire state, I don't think we're going to find him. When I saw the map Master Hand gave to us, I thought California would be smaller than I imagined it would be.".

"That is true." Zelda said, "I mean, think of clues getting harder and harder each and every time! Look at it this way, Master hand gives us a state first, then he gives us a country, and then he gives us a full continent! How hard can this get!".

"Not knowing the people we are going to see?" Link said.

"Oh my god Link you just made this situation worse." Zelda said as she was staring at Link with a mad exppresion.

"I'm just pointing out the real facts that could happen!" Link said.

"Well your real facts suck." Samus said looking at Marth, on to which she thought that Marth was thinking about his own thoughts.

"Lets get something to eat." Marth said, "I am starving and we should find out where we are."

"Yeah...we should." Samus said rubbing her stomach, "I am pretty much starving as you all are.".

There was silence for a while as they all walked and heard the chirping in the Spring, the sun shining, the wind blowing gently on the trees, kids playing outside enjoying the sunlight, cars driving by, and their own footsteps.

"Hey!" Samus said pointing at a building, "I think its a fast food restaraunt!"

And soon has Samus stopped talking and everyone realized what she meant after the words _fast food restaraunt_, they all dashed inside the building that read _In-N-Out _on the sign, and they were all ready to eat...

"Man I'm starving!" Samus said as she walked over to their table after she ordered for all of them at the cashier, "I could probably eat myself before the food comes over here!"

"Or the table." Link said as he was staring very starvingly at the table like he was going to bring out his sword, slice the table into pieces that could fit into his mouth, and eat it. But as to good luck, he didn't eat the table...thankfully.

As the food finally got to their table, they started eating like big slobs or pigs...or something messy like those 2.

When Link was looking at the table right next to him during eating, he found someone who looked exactly like his little brother, except in different clothes, sitting there with some other people which may have been new friends he made at school, talking while he looked at him suspiciously at the kid and found out on the back of his left hand on to which no one saw, the triforce glowed and Link only knew 1 thing and 1 thing only. They have found their first person, Toon Link from California.


	3. The plan

"You guys!" Link said as his mouth was full of food.

"What?" Marth said.

"I found one!"

"No, seriously, I can't hear what your saying, your mouth is full and all I hear is your voice Link." Marth said as he was just staring at Link with a look that said don't talk when your mouth is full.

Link just pointed at the boy from the right of them that seemed as if the boy didn't notice him.

"What about him?" Samus said, "It's just a boy Link, why do we care about him?"

"Because that's one of the brawlers!" Link said wide-eyed.

Samus and Marth spit their food out and both said, "WHAT!"

Everyone was pretty much staring at them with a confused look while Zelda just slouched down and said, "Don't mind them please, just keep going on to what your doing and act like nothing happened."

Everyone just agreed and nodded as they left to do what they were doing before it happened.

"How is it possible, and how did you know if he was one?" Samus said, "Anyways, he's just a little boy I mean, how is he a brawler?"

"Use your head Samus," Link said, "Remember what Master Hand said? He said that you will know if they are one."

"Well that's kind of creepy if you ask me." Samus just said as she shrugged.

"What are we going to do?" Marth said, "We can't just drag him in a corner and say that he's a video game character and he has to go to brawl. He, of course, is not going to believe us! Like how are we going to restore his memory if he doesn't believe that video game characters exist, I mean, if I was someone like him, I wouldn't believe it, he would be just wondering and wondering why the heck would strangers just pull him in a corner and say video game characters are real and that he needs to go to brawl? What do you think he's going to do?"

"Marth's got a point." Zelda said, "We can't do that!"

" I can." Samus said as she was getting up.

"No you can't." Marth said as he pulled her down.

"Then what are we going to do huh?" Samus said as she leaned in so nobody can here them, "We can't just sit here like big, lazy slobs and do nothing!".

"Now you admit it?" Link said.

"Admit what?"

"That you are a big, lazy slob." Link said just staring at her curiously.

"Don't change the subject!" Zelda said getting up, "Lets just ask if we can just talk to him can't we?"

"What if they don't let us?" Marth said staring at the boy.

"Then we pull him into a corner I guess." Zelda said

"My oh my," said Samus as she was shaking her head and crossing her arms, "This is my chance to pull little boys and-"

"No we're not going to beat him up for lunch money if he doesn't come with us Samus." Marth said staring as Samus.

"Fine."

"Well," Zelda said standing up, "are we going to ask them if we can talk with him?".

"Sure." Link said standing up with her, "Well, what are we waiting for guys, let's ask before he leaves!"

"That's the spirit!" Zelda said joyfully.

"No, I'm serious, I heard just a few seconds ago that their going to leave after they pay." Link said pulling Samus up.".

"What!" Marth said standing up, "Then let's go!".


	4. The talk

They all stood up and went to the table to ask them if they could talk to the boy.

"Excuse me." Zelda said, "Can we talk to him." as she pointed at the boy dressed in a blue lobster shirt and orange pants.

"Why?" another boy said, "What are you going to do with our friend huh?"

"What is your name?" Samus said smiling.

"Ivan why?" he was dressed in a red cap, brown pants, a bown belt with a buckle, orange hair with bangs, and a blue shirt with a dark blue vest on him.

"Hmmmm nothing." Samus said smiling.

"You are not going to beat him up Samus." Marth said.

"What did she say?" Ivan said.

"Nothing...and I'm a guy!" Marth said

"Haha he just called you a girl!" Samus said laughing.

"Shut up."

"Can we talk with him please." Zelda said crouching down beside him.

"Why?"

"We know him." Link said, "He doesn't know us, but we need to tell him something...something really important to us."

"Fine." Ivan said, "Since it means so much to you, but don't kill him."

"We can't promise anything boy.", Samus said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They all stared at the boy in a blue lobster shirt and orange pants who stood up and said "What do you want with me?".

"We just want to talk to you." Link said.

"Okay."

"Come with us please." Zelda said grabbing his arm gently and bringing him outside leaving Ivan alone there.

Zelda opened the door and they all walked outside in the sunlight and they sat down at one of the outside tables with an umbrella for shade.

"Why do we have to be outside?" the boy said.

"Because this is important and secret." Link said.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" the boy said as he pulled his arm away from Zelda.

"No we're not, we swear." Marth said putting his arms on the table.

"Okay good."

"Well," Zelda said, "What's your name?"

"Toon Link?" he answered curiously, "My friends call me Link for short."

"This is him alright, right after the name." Samus said as she flicked a dirty napkin with sauce on the ground.

"What do you mean by _this is him_?" Toon Link said curiously as he looked kind of scared.

"Well," Marth said, "I know you won't believe us, but you will have to."

"Okay?" Toon Link said curiously and shrugging, "I guess?"

"Video game chracters are real..." Marth said with a deep sigh.

"What?" Toon Link said increduously, "It can't be true though!".

"Well it is." Samus said looking very bored.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you guys." said Toon Link holding up a finger, "I mean, you guys are strangers to me.".

"Well your not a stranger to us." Zelda said.

"You aren't?" Toon Link said, "But I haven't seen you anywhere in my life!...Okay, now that I think about it, you 2," he pointed at Link and Zelda, "look very familiar to me, but I don't know where..."

"Well," Samus said sitting up, but not straight, "I'm so betting you that he's a _Legend of Zelda _person, I'm just betting it.".

"No duh." Marth said tiredly.

"So..." Toon Link said, "What's the reason?".

Everone stared at Link who knew more about his little brother, Toon Link, and his adventures and Link gave a sigh.

"Okay..." Link said."Starting from the beginning, this was your first adventure. When it was your 13th birthday, your grandma gave you green clothes, and your younger sister got captured by a bird, and you were so courageos that you got a sword from a neighbor named Orca and went on a ship with a young girl named Tetra, and a group of pirates. You sailed away with them even thought you missed your hometown, but kept sailing until you got to Foresaken Fortress, where your sister was being held, and the pirates catapulted you in a barrel so the spotlights wouldn't see you, to the island. They aimed wrong and you hit the wall losing your sword all the way at the top of the island in front of the door your sister was, Tetra gave you a stone before you got catapulted so she knows where you snuck through spotlights and snuck past guards until you finally reached the door and got your sword back. You found your sister but before you reached her, the bird found you and threw you into the ocean and Tetra thought you died.A boat called _The King of Red Lions _can talk and surprised you. You ended up on an island called _Windfall Island_ to find a sail. You bought one from some eskimo guy and set sail to the reach _Dragon Roost Island _to find the 1st pearl and your talking boat gives you the _Wind Waker _ and teaches you how to use make it to a post office on to which the postmen are birds and they fly around to deliver mail, and find a girl named Medli who wants to calm the great _Valoo_. You meet her in the _Dragon Roost Cavern _and threw her up there while you blew up a rock and water squirted out and you swam to the other side and made it to _Dragon Roost Cavern _which was your very first fought monsters and solved , you find _Medli_ tapped and you free her by fighting the enemies and she tells you that the great _Valoo _is angry because a monster is pulling on its tail in a room she gives you a grapple claw and teaches you how to use it and that you can find treasure in the ocean using the grapple , you find the big key and go into the room with the monster pulling on _Valoo's _tail, is your very first boss and after defeating it with the grapple claw and your sword, you get transported out and a guy called _Prince Komali _gives you the _Din's Pearl_.Medli then tells you to go to signs through a tunnel, and when you do, you learn a new song for the _Wind Waker _called the _Wind's Requiem_ which allows you to control the wind.".

"Awesome!" Toon Link said surprised.

"Anyway, back with the story, you go back to your boat and change the wind to south and you sail to _The Deku Forest _to get the _Farore's Pearl_, the 2nd _Great Deku Tree _says that when you save one of his _Karok children_, that used to be humans, named _Makar, _he will give you the gives you an item called the _Deku Leaf _to fly over to the _Forbidden Woods_, where _Makar is._When you get there, you do the the same thing as last time, fight monsters, solve puzzles, get a new item which is the boomarang, and get the big to get in the boss room and you find _Makar_.Then a plant comes and swallows him, and thanks to your boomarang and sword, you defeat the boss and he spits out _Makar_.You bring him back to the _Great Deku Tree_ and thanks you by giving you the 2nd pearl, the _Farore's Pearl_.You bring it back to your boat and you change the direction of the wind to the west and travel to _Greatfish Isle_ to find te 3rd _Quill,_ a postman, says to you that the island got ruined in a storm and came to you to say that _Jabun_, the person with the 3rd pearl, the _Nayru's Pearl_, said that he was lucky enough to flee to the place Toon Link was born. He also said that the pirates know more and that they were last spotted at _Windfall Island_.Your boat says that he bets the pirates won't give you the information directly and that you should spy on then sail to _Windfall Island_ and went behind the Bomb Shop and went into the store from a little crack and spied on them during their conversation, Tetra spots you and says that they'll stay at the island for one more day and they get some jump on their ship and see Nico, a pirate that calls you swabbie, and teaches you how to jump from rope to rope and asks you to do it and he'll give you a prize if you make it to the other make it to the other side and he gives you you sail to _Outset Island _and heal your grandma, the you sail to the back of the island to explode a barrier covering a hole with _Jabun _and you finally explode sail in and the boat and _Jabun _talk for a short while and he gives you the last pearl, the _Naryu's Pearl_.After you sail out of the hole, your boat tells you that you have to sail to the places marked on your sea then sail to one spot and place the _Din's Pearl _on a statue in its hands and you do the same to the other statues except you place the _Nayru's Pearl _and the_ Farore's Pearl _in their when you finished, a tower called the _Tower of Gods _appear out of the water and you go into it and-

"How long is this story going to go on?" Toon Link asked looking interested but kind of bored, "Because I have a feeling it's going to be very long."

"Yeah actually, it is very long." Link said, "It's an adventure so its going to be long.".

"Wow," Toon Link said, "After all of that, I think I believe you.".

"It was only the beginning." Link said.

"Really?" Toon Link said, "Then that's one long adventure.".

"Well," Link said, "You actually went through that.".

"Wow, I truly believe you now!" Toon Link said surprised.

Then a gold light shined over Toon Link and when the light stopped, he change into the actually Toon LInk with the clothes, the sword, and the shirld.

"Woah." Toon Link said looking at himself, "This is weird.".

"We can tell that his memory is restored." Zelda said surprised looking at Toon Link.

"To the next person!" Samus said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Toon Link said looking confused.

They all told him, well, except Samus, about the whole mission and about the 3 missing brawlers.

"That's going to take a long while." Toon Link said.

"Well, lets get on with it to finish." Samus said, "To the next person!".

"Hold it." said Marth, "We don't if we should start in Korea, or Australia and how we get there, so don't get to excited.".

"We can always use an airport." Toon Link said shrugging, "It costs money though.".

"Marth and Samus got some." said Link.

"A lot?".

Marth and Samus both checked their pockets and said, "Yes.".

"So," Zelda said, "where's the closest airport?".

"Los Angeles.", said Toon Link.

Marth checked their map Master Hand gave them and said, "That's a long way from here.".

"Where are we anyway?" said Samus.

"Mission Viejo." Toon Link said.

Marth checked his map again and said, "Yep, that's a long way.".

"Well lets not stand here!" Samus said, " Lets start!".

"Yeah!" they all said as they walked out of In-N-Out to get to the Los Angeles Airport.


	5. Los Angeles

It was night time and it was very quiet and wind blew gently on the leaves as all 5 of them walked across the was 1:50 in the morning and barely any cars were drving at that didn't know how much time flew by while they were walking from In-N-Out to Santa Ana, which was where they were right now, and as they were walking, Zelda piped up, "Where are we going to 1st?".

"What?" Link said looking confused at Zelda.

"You know, are we going to Australia or Korea 1st?".

"Oh right." Samus said, "I forgot about that, I thought there was only 1 more person left.".

"Psh no way." Link said, "I wish it was that easy so we can all go back to brawl and relax after all this walking and sleep for like the rest of our lives.".

"Hmmm, lets go to Australia 1st." Toon Link said.

"Why?" Zelda said.

"Because "A" comes before "K"...I don't know..." Toon Link said.

"Okay then, I guess we're going there 1st..." Zelda said.

There was silence for a short while as they walked only a few miles until...

"I can't believe you're still walking Toon Link." Marth said staring at Toon Link.

"What about it?" said Toon Link staring up at Marth who Toon Link didn't look tired at all.

"Well, little kids are always so annoying when they walk for too long and they get tired and whine that they are tired." Marth said.

"Yeah, that is true..." Link said staring at Toon Link too.

"How old are you to not be whining?" Marth said.

"14"

Link and Marth traded glances and said, "You're that old?"

"Yep, 'cause you know, my 1st adventure was when I was 13 so...its been a year so I'm pretty much 14 now." Toon Link said staring at both Link and Marth.

"You are too old to be that small." Samus said staring at Toon Link's size.

"I know." Toon Link said, "I don't grow that much...'cause I really don't eat a lot.".

"Wow," Marth said, "compare not eating a lot to Link is a whole lot of a difference and you guys are brothers.".

"We've noticed a lot of things." Link and Toon Link both said at the same time.

"Haha like what?" Samus said staring at both of them.

"Well..." Toon Link said, "I'm small, I don't eat a lot, my eyes are bigger, my head is bigger, Link has a wind boomarang, and Link kicks and I don't.".

"Wow...and you guys are related!" Samus said increduosly, "You guys seem like you're both not even brothers!You guys are like, total opposites!".

"Yeah...a lot of people say that." Link said as he was staring at the empty road.

There was silence for a while as everyone had their own thoughts that they were thinking were now in Anahiem as they were getting closer and closer to Los Angeles and when they were in Los Angeles, they were getting really close to the Los wind blew very gently on them and the leaves, and the full moon was shining very brightly back at them, full road was very empty since the time was 3:47 a.m. and they all could see the blackness of the road, the white lines that seperated each lane, and the white line that seperated the cars and the bikes of the bike lane without any cars or bikes interrupting their concentration. Some of them were staring at the blackness of the sky,with yellow tiny dots of the stars from the world above of them and their atmosphere that made them all live, and the white and brightness of the shining moon, while others stared at the blackness of the road that has white lines to seperate lanes and the bike lane that cars used to drive on earlier that day, and the time was 4:59 a.m. now as they walked and had their own thoughts until something interrupted them in front of them as they were going to walk right into them if they didn't stop their thoughts and looked straight ahead of them on the sidewalk.

"Primids?" Marth said, "I thought we killed them all from Subspace Emmisary...".

"Well, from looking at them, I'm guessing we didn't." Link said getting out his sword and shield along with Toon Link.

Marth unsheathed his sword, Zelda got ready to use the _Din's Fire_, a move from brawl, and Samus took out her gun/laser thing.

They all looked ready to attack until they all disappeared.

"What the heck?" Samus said.

"Is someone behind there?" Marth said.

"Lets check to see." Zelda said.

They all put their weapons away, well, everyone except Zelda, and they went to see who was behind there.

"Micaiah?" Marth said as they walked over to her on to which she was the one that killed the primids that came out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Marth!" Micaiah said cheerfully, "Sothe sent me here to look for Ike, he got a message from Master Hand saying that you guys are here looking for him too, am I right?".

"Yeah you are." Marth said.

"Who is she?" Link, Samus, Zelda, and Toon Link said at the same time.

"Micaiah, this is Link, Samus, Zelda, and Toon Link." as he pointed at each and every one of them as he sayed their names."Link, Samus, Zelda, and Toon Link, this is one of my friends, Micaiah.".

"Hi!" she said as she stared at all of them to remember each and everyones' names and waved.

"Hey." Link, Samus, Zelda, and Toon Link said back to her.

"Well," Micaiah said, "can I come with you guys?It'll be hard with just me alone when we're looking for the same person.".

"Sure." Link said for Marth as Marth was distracted at the sign that read _Los Angeles_ on it.

"Woah you guys!" Marth said as he stared back at his group."We're in Los Angeles!".

"We are!" Zelda said surprisingly, "That was fast! I can't believe how time goes by so quickly!".

"Why do we need to be in Los Angeles?" Micaiah said, "Sorry, I just found you guys and I don't know what is going on.".

Marth explained the whole story to her from the beginning from when Master Hand gave them this journey, to when they found Toon Link at In-N-Out, and to the end of the story when they met Micaiah as she slayed all those primids for them.

"Wow." Micaiah said, "I see where you guys are now, now that you told me what's happening.".

"Well," Samus said, "Onward!".

They all said, "Yeah!" as their voices echoed and they ran to find the Los Angeles Airport.


	6. Finding the airport

It was 6:00 as all 6 of them wandered around Los Angeles to find the airport Toon Link was talking all split up to find the airport with a partner just in case if more primids was with Micaiah, Samus was with Zelda, and Link was with Toon Link, of course, since they're sun was rising and it was dawn and they all could see a little sunlight and at some point, they would all stop to watch the beautiful sunrise that glowed with yellow and gave out UV rays, it was like a giant penny glistening in the blue, bright was so bright that they could all see now how many buildings were in Los Angeles and the HollyWood sign on the would all yell if they see the airport since their voices echo when no one is there, well, when there's a lot of people their voices don't echo. Samus just realized how many buildings and how tall they were compared to themselves as they stared off into the buildings like there wasn't anything else to stare at in the world, like they've never seen a building in their whole entire life, or it was something they didn't know what it was.

"These buildings are huge!" Samus said as she stared at the building, "It's almost as tall as the brawl manor!".

"I know." Zelda said staring at the building once more too, "If this is how tall an average building is, compare this to the airport, I don't think that-".

She was cut off with a voice that sounded like...

"AIRPORT!" Toon Link yelled in the city once more, as his voice bounced off the buildings to make it to his group that has split up to find the airport.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Marth yelled to Toon Link.

"WE DON'T KNOW!TRY TO FOLLOW OUR VOICE!" Toon Link yelled.

"OKAY!" Marth yelled over back to Toon Link, "STAY AT THE AIRPORT, WE'LL COME AND MEET YOU GUYS THERE, JUST STAY AT THE FRONT.".

"GOT IT!" Toon Link yelled cheerfully, like he just completed a whole mission by himself.

Micaiah, Marth, Samus, and Zelda followed his voice from where it came from and they all found the airport and saw each others faces once sun has risen already and it was 7:32 as they saw more and more people come out of their homes, ready to start the day.

"C'mon!" Toon Link said,"Lets get in the airport before the earliest one leaves!".

"There's more than 1?" Samus asked surprised.

"Yeah of course." Toon Link said, "You never know when there's a lot of people to pick up and drop off somewhere in this world.".

"Well," Link said, "Lets get in there before the earliest one leaves without us!".

"Yeah!" they all said as they ran in the airport so they won't miss it.


	7. The airport

They all ran inside the huge building and saw that the airport was bigger in there then it was on the outside as they all all ran to the desk for the airplane tickets and asked, "Can we have 6 tickets to Australia?".

"Sure.", the lady said had blue long hair and orange clothes that had a name tag that read Shiida on it and Marth thought she looked strangely familiar until he read the name tag...

"Shiida?" Marth said surprisingly.

"That's me!" the lady said while she got them their plane tickets.

"Its Marth and Micaiah!" Marth said as Micaiah looked at her name tag and found out why Marth was so excited about this girl.

"It is!" she said bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Marth said.

"Well," Shiida said, "Roy sent me here because Master Hand gave him a message saying that you guys are looking for this place, so I set off here to meet you guys.".

"Wow," Micaiah said surprised, "that's the same thing that happened to me too, except, Sothe sent me here.".

"Wow really?".

"Yeah.".

"Here's your tickets," Shiida said as she gave them one and one for her.

"I heard someone else is here to look for you guys." Shiida said as she looked at all of them, "I don't know who it is but all I know is that she's from Ordon Village, does anyone know what Ordon Village is?".

"I do." Link answered, "I think it's my friend Ilia, I bet it for sure, so I'll keep an eye out.".

"Great!" she said looking happier than ever, "Master Hand also said that he got more people to help, so they're around the world that you guys know and will be at.

"Cool, more help for us!" Samus said.

"Oh," Micaiah said, "by the way, thats Samus, Link, Toon Link, and Zelda.", as she pointed at each and everyone as she said their names, "You guys, this is Shiida, a friend of Marth's and mine.".

"Cool, now that we know each other." said Samus.

"So what's the first plane off?" Toon Link said staring at his ticket like he's never seen one before in his life and this is the first time he gets to carry one.

"Um," Shiida said staring at the plane schedule, "It goes off at...8:30.

"What!" they all said bewildered.

"What about it?" Shiida said confused.

"It's 8:22 already!" Micaiah said.

"Then we gotta get there fast!," Shiida said, "Follow me, I know this place so I'll know where the airplanes are, and we gotta run...fast!".

"Lets go!" Samus said, and they all ran after Shiida towards the airplane.


	8. The airplane ride

As they were running to the airplane like a Subspace bomb was going to blow at any minute, they didn't see almost anyone in there, they all only saw the workers.

"H-Here it i-is.", Shiida said panting from running so fast, "We d-didn't miss the plane s-so we have time to rest on these chairs.", as she pointed at all the chairs in the room.

"G-Great, I get to rest and s-sleep.", Link said panting too, along with everyone else, "I'd probably fall asleep so one of you guys have to wake me up.".

"Okay.", Toon Link said looking tired for the first time ever since they got him.

"Wow," Samus said panting, "Toon Link's tired for the first time ever since we got him.".

"I know," Marth said panting too, "it's a miracle.".

"Hahaha I know!", Samus said back to Marth who Marth just smiled.".

"Link?", Shiida said looking around.

"He's on the chair sleeping.", said Micaiah taking a breath from panting so much.".

"Already?", Shiida asked looking bewildered and staring at Link, who Link already fell asleep in like 2 seconds, that's how tired he was.

They all took a deep breath from panting and running so much and took a seat to get some rest.

"Finally!", Samus said as she sat down, "I get to sit for the first time, ever since In-N-Out.".

"I know," Zelda said, "and In-N-Out was along time ago.".

"Yeah.".

"LIIIIIIINK!", Toon Link yelled at Link, "WAAAAKE UUUUP! ITTS TIIME TO LEEEEAAAAVE!", as he was shaking him to wake up.

"Link woke up with a jolt and said, "Already?".

Toon Link pointed at a red blinking sign above the front desk that said: **WE ARE****LEAVING IN 2 MINUTES, PLEASE HOP ABOARD OUR AIRPLANE IF YOU ARE LEAVING NOW AND YOU WANT TO GO TO AUSTRALIA, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DESK WITH YOUR BELONGINGS NOW AND HAND HIM YOUR TICKET, PLEASE DO THIS YOU.**

"Oh.", said Link, "well that explains my question.".

"Yep...now lets go!", Toon Link said as he jumped up along with everyone else.

"Now I think your the lazy butt, Link.", Samus said pulling Link up from the chair.

They all walked to the front desk and handed him their guy scaned it and said you may go as they all walked into the airplane.

They walked over to the airplane and sat in a 4 chairs and 3 chairs that were across from each other.A lady came by and said, "Welcome to the airplane, we'll be taking off shortly.".

Shiida read her name tag that read Ilia and gave a sign to Link that meant to read her name tag, and so Link did.

"Ilia!", Link said as she turned around.

"Link?", she asked.

"Yeah, these are my friends Micaiah, Marth, Shiida, Toon Link, Zelda, and Samus," as he pointed at each of them, "I'm guessing Master hand sent you to right?".

"Yeah.", she said, "The mayor sent me to come for you guys, he got a message from Master Hand.".

"So did we!", Shiida and Micaiah exclaimed.

Ilia looked at Toon Link who Toon Link wasn't paying attention, he was just looking at the ground and the T.V. remote.

"Awww!", Ilia said as she hugged Toon Link with a surprise attack.

"What the?", Toon Link said confused as he was getting hugged by someone.

"It's Ilia.", Link said.

"Then that makes more sense.", Toon Link said as Ilia let go.

"I have to work on this plane," Ilia said, "but when we land, I'll sneak out and meet you guys outside of the airport there...got it?".

"Got it.", Link said.

"Great.", Ilia said, "Well, I got to go so see you guys later!".

So she trailed off in the other direction as Marth was telling Shiida the story so she doesn't get confused either on what is happening.

"How long will it take to get there?", Samus said as she was watching T.V.

"Give me the map.", Toon Link said as Zelda handed him the map and he was tracing his figures on the map from Los Angeles, to Australia.

"It'll be-", but Toon Link got cut off by the speaker in the plane.

"We'll be taking off soon so please put on your seat belts, and if there is an emergency, there are parachutes under your seat if something goes wrong.".

The speaker stopped talking as Samus said, "So, how long will it take?".

"About 3 days to make it to the closest airport, I guess.".

"3 days!", Samus said surprised, "Can't we make this thing go faster?".

"I don't know," Toon Link said, "but you shouldn't make it go faster or something will go wrong probably, I wouldn't risk it.".

"Well I would!", she said standing had already taken off and were in the air flying.

"Samus don't!", Toon Link said, "What do you think will happen if you do!".

But Samus already walked off to the plane drivers and controls and in a few minutes...they were going almost as fast as Sonic.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!", Shiida called out over all the ruckus of everything falling over.

"SAMUS WENT OVER TO THE CONTROLS TO MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER!", Toon Link yelled over back to her.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!", Marth yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT SHE'S CRAZY!", Zelda yelled over all the noise.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HER!", Micaiah yelled to all of them.

"LIKE HOW!", Link said as everyone"s seatbelt got undone by the fast movement and they all fell to the ground.

"I GUESS WE HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY!", Toon Link said as he got up with almost a tray hitting his head and he tried walking over to the controls and falling over.

"TOON LINK STOP!", Zelda it was too late, Toon Link was already gone by the time she finished her sentence.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM BEFORE HE FALLS OFF THE WINDOW!", Link said as he got up with the rest of them trying to keep their balance.

Micaiah went first to walk as she kept tripping over and falling over as she went second and did kind of better than Micaiah and almost fell out the window until Marth ran and caught him.

"YOU OKAY LINK?", he asked as Marth was helping Link up from the window.

"I'M FINE...I GUESS HANGING OFF FROM A WINDOW...", Link said as he got in the plane and they heard a scream from far away.

"!", went a scream from far away that everyone could and Link traded glances and crawled over to the scream without falling off the window and found Micaiah hanging of of a window losing her grip with only 1 hand holding on to the plane as she was losing her grip fast.

"HEELP ME!", she screamed as she lost her grip and she fell.

"I'm sorry Micaiah." Link whispered to himself, "There was nothing we can do."

When they all turned around to go onward, they saw Shiida and Zelda and waved as they waved back and they kept continued until they got to the controls room and opened saw Samus with the controls and Toon Link trying to stop her by pulling her off the of them got up and helped Toon Link pull her off until they finally crashed onto a airplane land spot with the front scratched and the front pointed downward toward the floor and when they all got out, they saw an airport with a sign with the words **WELCOME TO AUSTRALIA!HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE AND FUN TIME HERE!**

They all read th sign and realized, they all, alive, have made it to Australia where the 2nd person lies.


	9. Walking around Australia

They were all staring at the sign in amazement of how they made it to Australia...yeah...in a "fun" came out of the airplane in her usual clothes and said,"Where are we going next, and why do you guys want to be here?".

They all explained the whole story, again for like the 3rd time, to her as she listened and understood what was happening now.

"Okay...I see." Ilia said as she nodded her head.

"Well," Zelda said, "where are we starting first?'.

"Um..." Link said staring around the airport, "Walking around I guess?"

They all went into the airport and saw a bunch of people in people that looked like they didn't live in Australia at all...so they thought that they came off the plane to...not their plane thought...or else...So they all went outside and started to walk around.

"How can we find this guy if we don't know who he is?" Marth said looking around Australia.

"Who knows?" Link said staring at Marth, "Probably look for clues about some guy and see if they're suspicious or not.".

"Sure, I guess?" Samus said looking at people now as they walked by to see if they were suspicious or not.

So they all looked at everyone they passed by to see if they looked suspicious or also looked at their surroundings, to get used to being in Australia since they'll be there for days looking for the 2nd person, then off to the 3rd person, then they send a message to Master Hand and everything is back to normal that is actually a long way if they didn't find the 2nd or 3rd person?What if they lost someone that could never be found again?All these answers were in everyone's mind as they questions will all be answered when their journey is over, but they all wanted to know as they walked past restaraunts, buildings, homes, malls, offices, schools, colleges, everything but still couldn't find the 2nd person.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Link said yawning and stretching at the same time.

"And I'm guessing that you're tired." Marth said staring into space.

Samus sighed and said, "This is going to take forever to find the 2nd person since we don't know who he is...or even what he looks like!We can't even contact Master Hand until we find all 3 of them!".

"I know!" Toon Link said, "We're going to be here forever, maybe for the rest for the of our lives!I just want to go home! Maybe my new home which was brawl!I don't think I'll ever see that place in my life!".

"Calm down Toon Link." Link said holding his shoulder, "You're overeacting!".

"Yeah," Toon Link said, "I think I should really calm down, I'm just worried we won't make it...I'm sorry.".

"It's okay Toon Link." Link said.

So sooner or later they walked around and kept looking at everyone to see if they were suspicious or not, and soon, the day was almost over.


	10. The lonely guy

It was about 2 in the morning now and they were all walking. They weren't looking at people to see if they were suspicious of course, since there were barely any people outside walking outside on the sidewalk, or driving on the road at this Samus saw a guy just sitting on a bench alone and she pointed at him to warn the others that someone was on the bench so when they get tired, they won't sit on him, which would be very sad if someone did.

"Look!" Samus said as she pointed at him, "There's someone over there!".

"Where?" Marth said looking around.

Samus sighed and said, "On the bench dumbo."

"We're just lucky he doesn't have huge ears." Toon Link said as he tried to figure out why this guy was sitting on the bench alone, at this time.

"Haha yeah." Samus said but Marth just ignored them and walked over to the didn't look poor so he wasn't a didn't look rich like Queen Elizabeth, so they all guessed that he was a normal person.

"Hello?" Link asked waving his hands in front of him.

The person looked up and they saw that he had blue eyes and brown hair from the street was wearing a white T-shirt and some blue was also wearing flip flops and rings on his left just looked at them curiously and said, "Do I know you guys?".

They all didn't know what to say since they all truly didn't know him and if they said no, he would just say go away, or just walk away.

"Um." Zelda said crossing her arms, "Well.".

There was silence for a while as they all stared at each other as they didn't know what to say to him, as the person was just staring at all of them to get an answer from someone.

"Sooooo?" the boy said.

"No you don't know us," Marth said , "but we do know you.".

"We're doing the same thing again are we?" Link said frustrated.

"We can't." Marth said simply as he was still staring at how the guy was dressed.

"Why?" Samus asked also staring at how the guy was dressed, in Australia.

"Because," Zelda said for Marth as he was having his own thoughts, "we don't know his story remember?" Zelda whispered to all of them so the person won't here her.

"Then what can we do?" Link said.

They were all silent for awhile as the guy waited patiently for his answer until finally Zelda said, "I guess we have to persuade him that video game characters are real, I mean, it's the only thing we can do right?".

"I guess..." Marth said.

So they all turned to the person and Zelda said, "Well, I don't think you will belive us but, I think you will have too.".

"Um...okay?" the person said shrugging.

"Video game characters are real.".

The guy stared at them blankly for awhile as he finally realized what they meant by her sentence and stood up and said, "I believe you.".

"Woah, woah, wait, hold up a second." Samus said looking at him, "Why do you believe us that easily and simply?".

"Well, I believe in a lot of people, even if you guys are strangers to me." the guy said staring at them, "Even though I don't know you guys, you guys seem nice and so I guess I can trust you.".

"Samus is nice?" Link said looking shocked at him, "Do you know what she is?".

"Uhhhh...no?" the guy said looking curious.

"A demon.".

"Um..."

"Really Link." Samus said staring at him.

"Yes really, look at your attitude and personality!" Link said.

Samus sighed and said, "Whatever Link.".

They all didn't notice the person since they were all paying attention to Link and Samus when suddenly, Zelda turned around and looked at him.

"Woah!" Zelda said surprised and shocked as the others didn't pay attention, "You an angel?".

Then that was when they all turned around and jumped back when they saw him have very white wings on his back.

"This is so cool!" Samus said jumping next to the person, "I didn't know you were...this! This is awesome! We get to have an angel travel with us!".

"Okay, you know what's odd?" Ilia said looking at all of them, "We've been paying attention so much to pursading him to believe us that we don't even know his name!".

"That's really sad." Toon Link said staring at him.

"Yeah." Marth said.

"So what is your name?" Ilia said looking at him.

"Pit?"

"Cool, now since we know your name, lets go!" Link yelled in the night as they all ran back to the airport to get to the last place, Korea.


	11. News from Master Hand, and a surprise!

They all ran to the airport as fast as they can and they made it there earlier than they expected it to be. It was morning now and everyone in the city was awakening. When they all got to the airport it was about ten o'clock and they all started to rest.

" I-I'm so ti-tired." Samus said as she walked over to a bench very slowly and sat down next to Toon Link, who took up half of the bench because he was laying down.

" I kn-know." Ilia said drowsly as she almost fell on the ground, " Th-this is the m-most I've ran s-since.."

" Your whole l-life?" Link said cutting her off

" Y-yeah." Ilia said as she yawned

" I wonder wh-who else we'll m-meet on our w-way t-to K-Korea." Marth said leaning against Shiida.

All of them sighed tiredly ( some even yawned ) and they all walked in the airport.

When they got in something around them started beeping.

" Do you guys hear that? " Toon Link asked them as they were all staring around.

" Err..." Samus said as she was looking at food, " Hmmm..."

" Samus really? " Marth said walking over to her, " This is no time for a food crisis! "

" Well, I'm hungry so..." Samus said as she was looking at the menu.

" So? " Marth asked

" Uh...I don't have a reason except that I'm hungry. " Samus said shrugging as she walked away, " There's nothing good to eat on that menu anyways. "

Marth sighed and mumbled, " I will never understand you, Samus. "

" Me neither, Marth. " Samus said shaking her head and smiling.

" I found it! " Toon Link yelled cheering, " It's your phone Marth! "

" Why do you have my phone? " Marth said taking it back from Toon Link's hand.

" Well...it fell out of your pocket in the plane. I picked it up before it fell out the window with Micaiah. Poor Micaiah. "

Marth sighed as he looked at his phone and saw that it was a miss call from Master Hand, from all the talking and looking around to see where the sound came from. He called Master Hand back and he answered.

" Hello? "

" **Hey Marth! I'm glad you guys are safe. **"

" Err...thanks, Master Hand...what did you call me for?"

" **Oh right! Thanks for reminding me! It seemes that my trusty spies said a few moment ago that he got the location of where Ike is wrong. It seemes that he is in...uh...Vietnam. **"

" Oh okay...thanks for telling me. "

" **No problem , Marth. Anyways have you gotten any of those three? Like the one in California err...what's his name again? **"

" Toon Link? "

" **Oh yeah...him! That's his name! Did you ever find him? **"

" Oh yeah he's here with us...also the one from Australia, Pit do you remember him? "

" What did you say? I heard my name. " Pit said staring at him looking curious.

" Nothing. " Marth said

" Oh, okay then..." Pit said turning back and looking around the airport

" **Oh that's great! Good job you guys! You're going on faster than I thought! Good thing I gave you those maps. **"

" Yeah, you really saved us with those maps, Master Hand. Thanks. "

" **Yep, always happy to help, well, can't wait to see you guy come back with three new brawlers! **"

" You've never seen them before? "

" **Nope, not at all. Only my trusty spies have them. I want to save the looks of them for a surprise! All i know is that Toon Link is younger than you guys am I correct? **"

" Yep. "

" **Well then okay, see you guys sometime back at brawl! **"

" Okay, bye. " as Marth hung up

" Was that Master Hand? " Samus asked staring at Pit's wings.

" Yeah. " Marth said, " Now let's-"

" YOU GUYS! " they all heard someone say.

They turned around and saw Micaiah there with a green-haired guy with daggers that gave Link the creeps.

" Micaiah? " everyone said as they came up to her.

" You're alive? " Shiida said looking shocked, " How did you survive that terrible fall? We were so high and all. "

" Well Sothe saved me! "

" Who? "

" Oh right! " Micaiah said smiling, " This is Sothe! I met him in the back of an alley a long time ago. "

" Does he speak our language? He isn't really talking? " Samus said walking up to him.

" His daggers look so painful and sharp! " Link said jumping behind Ilia.

" Thanks. "

Samus jumped back a few feet, " You can talk! "

" Uh, I always can? " Sothe said pulling out a dagger and touching the tip.

" Oh, phew it's safe, I think. " Link said coming back from Ilia, " Well, at least you're safe, Micaiah. How did he save you anyway? "

" Well, here's how it went. Back from the airplane when I slipped out the window and you guys tried to save me. " Micaiah said as a flash-back came...

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEELP ME!"_

_"I'm sorry Micaiah." Link whispered to himself, "There was nothing we can do."_

_" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "..._

_" Ugh...and ow? "_

_" Sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you! I fell off a plane! "_

_" That must've hurt then eh? "_

_" Yeah, sorry I fell on you. "_

_" Hehe, it's fine. You hurt? "_

_" Nope. I'm fine after landing on you. You broke my fall. "_

_" Haha...your welcome? "_

_" Hehe. "_

_" Wait a second...why do you look so familar? "_

_" Sothe! "_

_" Micaiah! "_

_" What are you doing here! "_

_" I went to find you...I sensed danger from you. "_

_" Yeah, it was me falling out the window. The others are still up there. "_

_" Oh, you think maybe we should find a spot where they will be? "_

_" Oh sure! I remember that they were going to go to the airport._

_" Okay. we can get there, but to tell you of what I know, you fell really far from the airport. "_

_" Then we'll have to get there as fast as we can! C'mon Sothe! "_

_" Ow! Don't pull me there you landed there! "_

_" Sorry! Well...c'mon! "_

" Wow...you are lucky, Micaiah, just lucky. " Samus said as she got up from a chair. "

" By the way, who is that anyway? " Micaiah asked pointing at Pit.

" Oh him. That's the second person here. His name is Pit. As you can see-" Marth said getting cut off by...

" He's got awesomely awesome white wings! " Samus said excitingly

" Thanks Samus. " Pit said flapping them.

" Your welcome! " Samus said excitingly...once more...

" You're saying your welcome! This is the first. " Link said going up to Pit and Samus.

" I know right. Feels odd saying your welcome to someone. "

Link laughed so hard he fell on the ground and started rolling around as the other people coming in the airport tried not to step on him as he rolled. Link finally got up after a long time ( to be exact, it was about 17 minutes ) and everyone saw that he was tearing up from laughing so hard.

" Oh my god Link. I can tell that was so funny to you. " Samus said walking towards to where the airplane is, " Well, are you guy coming? To get the third person in Korea? "

" Actually it's Vietnam now. " Marth said shrugging.

" Whatever! C'mon! " Samus said running towards the plane, " I'll beat you guys there! "

" No way! " Toon Link said as he started running towards her.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment with them all thinking, " They are weird people. "

So they all ran towards them, towards the third person coming closer and closer with each step.


	12. The Airplane Ride 2

When they finally reached Gate 6 ( the place where you wait until you go through the tunnel to get to the airplane ), they slopped in chairs and panted heavily.

" Af-after run-ning so m-much we just h-happen to r-un some more. " Marth mumbled to himself, but apparently Samus heard him from behind the chair.

" Ye-yeah i know. " Samus said panting as hard as she could for some odd reason.

" Well, you started it, Samus. " Shiida said laying down so she took up two chairs instead of sitting up and taking one.

" Don't speed up the airplane AGAIN Samus! " Toon Link said laying on the ground because he fell off his chair from being so tired.

" Okay FINE! I won't! But it depends...how long will it take to get to wherever we're going now. "

Toon Link sighed and said, " Maybe since we're closer, it will take a shorter time to get there...I think. I don't know ask someone that works here or something..."

" Oh, wow, thanks for the information, Toon Link. " Samus said sarcastically at him while she stood up, and walked over to some lady that was dressed in a black suit, black high heels, and a black police officer hat that said HELP.

" Where did Samus go now? " Marth said sitting up, " I get worried about her sometimes. "

" SOMETIMES! " Link said surprisingly, " You mean all the time! "

Marth laughed so hard at him that almost everyone at Gate 6 was staring at him.

" Okay, okay. Maybe all the time. " Marth said after he was done laughing and everyone decided that nothing happened at all.

" I still think the word sometimes, maybe, or possibly should not be used to describe how worried you are with Samus. " Link said shrugging

Samus came back from asking the Help lady, that was walking around, and she sat down.

" So? " Toon Link asked

" So what? " Samus asked him

Toon Link sighed thinking, " Oh Samus. "

" Oh right! " Samus said excitingly, " She said it'll take about six to eight hours probably. "

" Okay good! At least it isn't a day! " Toon Link said excitingly and happily, along with a smile.

" Hey, you guys? " Pit said curiously as he looked around, " Where's Link? "

They all looked around to find Link, but they couldn't find him finally they all turned a corner and found Link sleeping there on the ground.

" LINK! " Toon Link yelled at Link who woke up with a jolt and bumped his head against the wall, " And have I done this already? "

" OW! " Link said rubbing his head from where he bumped it.

" Get up, Link. I think we're leaving. " Toon Link said looking behind him.

" How do you know that, again? " Samus said looking around to see where he got that information from.

" Well. " Toon Link said turning around and pointing at a sign, " As again, the sign says: **WE ARE LEAVING IN 2 MINUTES, PLEASE HOP ABOARD OUR AIRPLANE IF YOU ARE LEAVING NOW AND YOU WANT TO GO TO VIETNAM, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DESK WITH YOUR BELONGINGS NOW AND HAND HIM YOUR TICKET, PLEASE DO THIS YOU. **Except you know, it says Vietnam instead of Australia, because you know, we are in Australia right now.

" Geez, Toon Link. You know everything. " Samus said walking over to the counter to give the person her ticket, " How do you do it? "

" It's called looking around and using your resources. " Toon Link stated firmly, " Also called _The Legend of Zelda_. "

" Wow! " Samus said surprisingly, " Sounds so interesting! "

" Err, not really? " Toon Link said shrugging as they walked through the tunnel and got into the airplane.

" Finally we're here! " all the girls said at the same time.

" And that was weird. " Sothe said as he sat down in a chair.

" And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't speed up the airplane any of you guys. " Zelda said like she was a mom or a guardian, " THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, SAMUS! "

" Okay, okay geez you guys. " Samus said taking a seat all the way at the end of them all.

They all finally took their seats and some slept, watched t.v., looked out the window if they sat next to one, or talked to the person/people next to them and they all looked forward to getting to the last place, where the last person lies...Vietnam...


	13. A new language

**PLEASE TAKE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS OFF THE PLANE PLEASE, AND THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH US! WE HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN TIME IN VIETNAM!**

" Finally! " Toon Link sighed as he got off the plane first stretching.

Samus yawned and said, " I'm so tired..."

" We all are, Samus. " Marth said walking over to a chair and sitting down.

" Can we got to sleep please? " Link yawned and found a bench of his own, and fell asleep before anyone answered him.

" I guess, since you just fell asleep! " Pit said to him a millisecond later before Link fell asleep, so he was guessing he heard him.

" LINK! " Toon Link yelled in Link's ear as he fell on the ground and hurt himself once more.

" What! " Link loudly said as he rubbed his head once more, " Have I gone through this already? "

" Yes you have. " Toon Link said attempting to pull Link up because Link was so much bigger than Toon Link

" Deja Vu? " Link asked, " Or is it just me? "

" Well, it is happening to me too, 'cause maybe I'm causing it! " Toon Link said finally pulling Link up from the ground.

" Uh, I have a question you guys. " Pit asked them as he was staring at some people talking

" Pit! Staring and eavesdropping is rude! " Samus said walking over to him

" And what did you want, Pit? " Marth said walking to Samus and Pit

" How are we going to understand what these people say? " Pit asked turning toward Marth

" Well, what do you mean? " asked Marth staring at Pit curiously

" Marth! Staring is rude! " Samus yelled to both Pit and Marth, " How many time do I have to say this? "

" Since when did a Samus have manners? " Marth asked crossing his arms and turning towards Samus

" Err, I don't know. " Samus said shrugging as she walked away

" Exactly. " Marth said as he turned to Pit again, " So, what do you mean? "

" I mean, they're all talking in a different language, Marth. " Pit said showing his arms towards the people he was listening to, " Listen. "

As Marth listened, following Pit's directions, he did here a different language.

" Bạn thấy rằng người đàn ông với đôi cánh? " a man asked a lady, but Marth and Pit didn't really know what he was saying.

" Yeah, nơi nào bạn nghĩ rằng anh ta từ? " the lady responded back to the man, but the only English word Marth and Pit heard was " Yeah " which means they were both agreeing on something, but what?

" Tôi không biết, nhưng ông phải từ trên trời có thể ..." the man said

" Yeah, có thể. " the lady responded as their conversation ended. Pit and Marth stared at each other and they both thought that they were agreeing on something, but exactly, what were they agreeing on?

" Uh... " Marth responded back to Pit as he didn't know how to respond back

" Uh? " Pit said turning towards Marth and shrugging

" I don't know, Pit. " Marth said walking towards his group with Pit, " Maybe this time, things will be harder finding the third person because he's going to speak a different language. "

" Yeah, I think so too. " Pit said as they finally reached the group and Link was staring at both of them.

" You think so on what? " Link said as he walked towards them

Pit and Marth talked about the conversation the man and the lady had and Link looked very confused.

" I think you guys are right. " Link said as he walked over to some kids talking to each other in line for some food.

" Look! " Pit said turning him towards the children waiting in line, " Listen to them! "

Link listened to the conversation the childeren were having, as Link also heard a new and different language to him.

" Bạn có thấy rằng anh chàng tuyệt vời với đôi cánh màu trắng trên lưng! " a young boy said as all the others nodded and jumped in excitement

" They're all agreeing on the same thing! " Pit said raising his arms, " Maybe everyone is talking about the same thing here! "

Link nodded as he watched the children jump up and down agreeing on something exciting due to the jumping.

" What should we do? " Pit asked as he walked back to his group with Link, who were just talking in a language they could understand.

" I don't know! " Link said raising his arms in frustration, " It's going to be impossible not knowing what these people say! "

" I know right! " Pit said as he saw Marth dialing a number on his phone, " Hey Marth? "

" Yeah? "

" Who are you calling? " Pit asked walking towards Marth and looking at the number.

" Master Hand to see if he knows how to understand these people. " Marth said raising the phone to his ear.

" That's smart Marth I know! " Samus said laying down on a bench with Toon Link as she stared at some dust on the ground, " And they should really clean this place. "

" Hello? Master Hand? "

**" Hello, Marth! How's it going with your adventure! "**

" Well, were almost done, but we can't seem to fingure something out and thought that you might help us. "

**" Well, it depends on what you need help with. What do you guys need help with anyway? "**

" We can't understand the people when they talk. "

**" You can't? "**

" Yeah, we can't "

**" Hm, by now you should have a person who can speak their language. "**

" Really? "

**" Yeah, you should by now. Check everyone to see if they can speak, err, what language? "**

" Vietnamese "

**" Yeah that's right. Check to see if anyone can speak Vietnamese in your group. See if that helps. "**

" Okay thanks, Master Hand. " Marth said as he hung up and put his phone away.

" Well? " Pit asked him as Marth heard something behind him

" Wait. " Marth said to him as he turned around

" What? " Pit asked as he leaned closer to Marth to see what he was waiting for.

As they both saw, they stared at each other and checked to see if they were seeing and hearing correctly.

" Các chàng trai với đôi cánh trên lưng? Yeah, đó là Pit bạn của tôi." they both saw Sothe say to the children.

" Awesome! " the children said in unision as they all jumped up and down again.

" He said my name? " Pit said to Link who was staring at Pit

" They said an english word! Awesome! " Link said jumping up and down like the rest of the children

" You mean they said the word awesome, or that it's awesome hearing the children say awesome? " Pit asked confused

" Both! " Link said continuing to jump up and down with the children

Pit sighed as Sothe walked over to them and that's when Pit had the chance to ask him.

" How do you know to speak Vietnamese? " Pit asked him as Sothe sighed

" Well, I don't know really. It just sounded familiar to me and then I started speaking it to them. "

" Maybe you heard it from somewhere? " Pit asked him

" Hm, maybe. " Sothe responded back

" Also, Sothe. "

" What is it? "

" What were they talking about? "

" Everyone here is pretty much talking about the same thing. "

" Which is? "

" Did you see that guy with awesome white wings in here? "

Pit laughed aloud as Sothe smiled, and they walked back to Marth.

" Hey, Marth! " Pit said coming over to Marth as he turned to him

" Hey. "

" We found someone who can speak Vietnamese! "

" Really! " Marth said excitingly

" Yeah! It's Sothe! "

" Sothe can speak Vietnamese? " Micaiah said overhearing them by the bench where Toon Link fell asleep instead of Link.

" I guess so, I saw him talking in Vietnamese to the children over there. " Pit said as he pointed towards a pack of jumping children like jumping seals on ice.

" Well, that's surprising. After all this time I knew Sothe, I didn't know he can speak Vietnames? What else can you speak, Sothe? The ancient tongue the herons say? " Micaiah asked going up to Sothe

" Nope, that's it. " Sothe said quietly as he walked towards the door and walked outside of it to see Samus enjoying the cool breeze as it was almost closing to night time.

As Micaiah nodded to Sothe' response, they all walked outside and enjoyed the cool breeze with Samus, and on everyone's mind was one thing, " What will happen when we find the last person. What happens next? "


	14. Hints of the third person

It was morning now, as Marth, Pit, Link, Samus, Toon Link, Micaiah, Sothe, Shiida, and Ilia were walking along a whiteish sidewalk as they heard a different language everywhere around them. A lot of people were staring at them as though they were suspicious people who were actually murderers in disguise. All of them didn't know what they were talking about in their conversations except for Sothe, who knew that they were talking about how his team looked odd and weird due to the clothes they wore, instead of collar-up shirts and dresses down to the ankles, sleeves on their gowns that hang down so you can see through the sleeve and see their arms, and lots of hats that are brown with a big visor all around the hat. Lots of people were planting in their gardens or front gardens, cooking in the kitchen as they could all see through the window, or the children were playing around in or outside there house. Some were even at school learning, of course. It was silent for awhile between all nine of them as they just walked across, not knowing what to do next when suddenly, a phone rang in Marth's pocket. Link screamed and jumped behind Toon Link, who just stopped looked behind him to see Link and asked, " What was that? And why is Link hiding behind me? "

" I'm sorry, Toon Link. I-I just got scared that's all. " Link said coming out from behind him.

" Okay, Link, okay. " Toon Link said a little creeped out now by Link apparently.

Marth pulled out his phone and checked to see he was calling him and before he answered it, Pit asked him, " Who is it? "

" It's Master Hand. " Marth answered Pit raising the phone to his ear and said, " Hey, Master Hand! "

**" Hello, Marth! How's it going? "**

" Good, anyways, why'd you call me? Did the third person move places again? "

" Again! If he does I think I'm finished with this job. " Samus said slopping on a bench next to Sothe and staring at Marth who was staring back at her. " Well? Keep talking I'm listening. "

**" Well, just going to tell you a hint about the third person, just to help you guys out. The first one is that this person will be mostly surrounded with guys, okay? "**

" I'm listening "

**" Secondly is that he's got blue hair, kind of like your's for instant. "**

" Okay. "

**" And thirdly, he's got his sword with him. "**

" So what you're saying is, that he still had his memory back? "

**" Yes he does, he's trying to find you guys too, but I have no connection within him to tell him that you guys are looking for him too. "**

" Do you think it's going to be easy finding him? Does he speak English too? "

" It's going to be EASY finding him! " Samus asked and yelled standing up and running to Marth, " Is it is it is it? "

" I don't know, Samus! " Marth said as Master Hand answered Samus's question through the phone and sighed.

**" No, it will not. And no he will not speak English. He's been here for awhile now and he has been taught to speak Vietnamese so apparently not. This one is very well hidden so it might take you all awhile to find him. "**

" Oh, this is great! Now I have to work HARDER! " Samus said sighing and sat down in her seat once more next to Sothe.

" At least he's got his sword, and his memory back with him, along with a bunch of guys with him to probably make him kind of noticable. " Marth said annoyed by Samus.

" All right. Thanks for the hints, Master Hand. "

**" You're welcome, Marth! You should remember those hints in your head or write them down somewhere. "**

" All ready got it! " Pit yelled from the ground holding a piece of paper and a pen in his hand.

" Wow, seems that you're prepared. " Marth said coming over to Pit and scanning the piece of paper.

**" Good luck all of you! "**

" Thanks, Master Hand. " as he hung up.

" What did he say, Marth? " Shiida asked getting up from another bench next to Sothe's and Samus's.

" Here. " Pit said standing up from the ground and handing Shiida a piece of paper and putting away the pen, " Read this. They're hints Master Hand gave us about the third person we're going to meet, soon. "

Shiida read all the hints from him being in a group of guys to carrying his sword with him to having his memory back already.

" Wow! " she said staring amusingly at the piece of paper Pit handed her, " There are so many hints of this guy! But it says it'll be hard to find him. "

" Yeah. " Pit and Marth said in unision and sighing as Pit took the piece of paper Shiida handed to him.

" Keep it real safe , Pit. " Shiida said as she walked towards Marth and resting her head on his shoulder, " And I'm real tired too. "

Sothe yawned as Micaiah said, " Me too. " and layed on Sothe and fell asleep along with Sothe.

" I guess we're sleeping here then! " Link said getting comfortable on thr ground next to Toon Link and before falling asleep, " My time to shine. "

As everyone fell asleep, it was already the evening now and everyone that was outside playing were now inside eating their dinner, playing around, doing their chores, or sleeping as if they were as tired as the nine of them outside on the ground or bench sleeping peacefully, the wind blowing through their hair and as the day was closing to the end, and the sun was setting now, a beautiful fading yellow out in the distance as the day was going to be over soon.


	15. Awkward moment

Everyone was awakening...on the ground, or the bench, and it was about eight o'clock in the morning. Everyone stared at eah other and soon enough, remembered what they were doing, and stood up. Everyone yawned, stretched, or did both. As far as everyone can tell, everyone was tired. Especially, Link, who was so tired, he fell back asleep.

" LINK! AGAIN! " Toon Link yelled in his face as Link hit the bench with his elbow.

" Jeez, Toon Link! Again! And my funny bone ah! " Link said grabbing his arm.

" You never wake up! How many times have I yelled in your face! " Toon Link said helping Link up, again.

" Err, I don't know, maybe about four, or five times? " Link said sitting on the bench.

" I'm sorry but, what are we doing now? " Toon Link asked joining Link on the bench along with Samus, " I forgot, sorry. "

" It's okay. " Pit said standing up from the very harsh ground, " We were, uh, oh yeah! We were looking for the third person that got missing from brawl that couldn't make it. Right? "

" Yeah, and you said a lot more information than we needed about what we're doing, Pit. " Marth said standing up as well.

" Heh. Do it a lot. " Pit said

" Wow, smart guy eh? " Samus said walking over to Pit, " You really are smart, are you, Pit? "

" Uh, if you want to call me that then, yes? " Pit said oddly and weirdly, as he was a bit creeped out.

" So, uh, are we err, I'm sorry this is an awkward moment to me. " Ilia said slowly

" It's fine. " Marth said

" I feel like I have no home to live in. " Shiida said stang up from a bench next to the one everyone was standing at.

" Like a Hobo? " Samus said putting her hand on Pit's shoulder, which made Pit more creeped out now, while Marth was watching and made Pit a " what the heck " face, and Pit shrugged.

" LINK! " Toon Link yelled in Link's face, again, and everyone looked to see why he was yelling at him when they realized that, Link fell asleep during their awkward moment.

" Hm? What? Wait what! " Link said as he got up, no one knew what he was surprised about until Toon Link followed his gaze and saw Samus being nice? To Pit?

" Err, never mind. " Toon Link said creeped out, but not as much as Pit, who looked very uncomfortable now.

Everyone was just standing there now, not knowing what to do next, as it was such an awkward moment for all of them, especially Pit, who Link, Toon Link, and Marth felt sorry for him. It was silent, and everyone froze, like someone pressed the pause button on a remote so the movie will stop playing. But then, a bunch of people came up to them, curious, and as everyone turned to see who it was, between all the people, a guy stepped out, with blue hair, a sword, and was not curious like he knew, like he knew who they were.


	16. The third person

" Is that who I think it is! " Toon Link yelled jumping up from his chair in excitement.

" Is it, a guy who wants to kill us! " Samus said leaning on Pit.

" No! " Toon Link said still jumping up and down, " It's the third person right? "

" I think? " Marth said staring at him suspiciously.

" Hello? " Marth said coming over to him slowly.

" Hello? " the person said a little confused.

" He can't speak English remember? " Pit said warning Marth before he spoke anything else.

" Oh, right, I forgot. " Marth said

" Can we do hand motions? " Toon Link said looking at his hands.

" Like a mime? " Samus said resting her arm on Pit's shoulder.

" No we won't. " Pit said glaring at her with a " you're so stupid " look, " We use Sothe. "

" Hm? " Sothe said examining his Kard, and Link jumped behind Toon Link, again, in fear.

" You have to speak to him don't you? " Pit said as he stopped staring at Samus.

" Uh. I'm sorry I'm lost. " Sothe said putting his Kard away.

" Okay. " Pit said awkwardly, " The third person speaks Vietnamese, and you speak Vietnamese right? "

" Yeah, oh right. " Sothe said walking over to him, " Tên của bạn Ike tôi thích hợp? "

" Vâng, tại sao?Bạn có những người tôi đang tìm kiếm để có được trở lại để Brawl không? " the person said walking over to Sothe.

" Yeah, chúng tôi đang có. " Sothe said as everyone was clueless, except for the word " yeah " which means they were agreeing on something.

" Vì vậy, bạn chắc chắn rằng bạn đang là những người? " the person replied back.

" Vâng, tôi là chắc chắn. " Sothe said to him as the guy walked up to Sothe more confidently now.

" Wow, cuối cùng tôi tìm thấy các bạn! Đã cho tôi khoảng hai năm để tìm các bạn! Tôi nhẹ nhõm. " the person said sighing.

" Đã lâu! " Sothe said amazed.

" Vâng, ít nhất tôi cuối cùng đã trở lại đây! " the person said excited.

" Điều gì làm bạn trở lại ở đây mặc dù? " Sothe said looking at everyone behind him, " Và những người đứng sau bạn là ai? "

" Vâng, đầu tiên của tất cả các, tôi đã mệt mỏi đi bộ xung quanh thị trấn này vì vậy tôi quyết định ngồi xuống ở đây bởi vì tôi biết băng ghế ở đâứ hai, những người này? Thực sự tôi không biết, họ chỉ cần làm theo tôi tất cả mọi người vì một lý do nào đó. " the person said looking behind him looking at all the people just standing there, as Pit predicted that they were talking about the people behind him, for some odd reason.

" Oh, cũng sau đó, bạn sẽ tham gia cùng tôi?Để quay trở lại để brawl? " Sothe said holding out his hand to the guy, as all eight of them behind Sothe thought that he was about to recruit the guy.

" Có, tôi sẽ. " Ike said shaking Sothe's hand as they both looked up at each other, " Và để có được từ những kẻ quá. Họ leo tôi. " the guy said whispering it to Sothe.

" Tuyệt vời, sau đó chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu, Ike. " Sothe said letting go of Ike's hand and smiling, as Micaiah was surprised that he did smile.

" Chúng tôi sẽ bắt đầu ngay bây giờ. " Ike said smiling back at him.

Then, after their own little Vietnamese conversation, a glowing light showered Ike with yellowness and brightness, as everyone covered their eyes and after a few seconds, Samus peeked to see it was over, and saw Ike, blue hair, big golden sword, a red cape, some boots, and a ripped shirt along with some blue pants.

" Woah! " Samus said amused shaking Pit, " It's over you guys! "

As everyone trusted her words, for once, everyone uncovered their eyes and saw him, Ike.

" Can you speak English? " Toon Link asked looking at him carefully, stitch by stitch on his clothes at a time.

The person laughed as he responded also, " Yeah. I can. "

" Great! Now we can know what you're saying now! " Samus gasped running over to him as she looked at him, and Pit was also relieved that it was over.

" First of all, what is your name? " Link asked yawning, as he was tired of a different language now.

" Ike. " Sothe and Ike said in unision.

" So, it's Ike as I can see! " Samus said backing away from Ike, well, she was done looking at him now.

" Well, uh, what do we do next? " Pit asked moving his shoulders so he could stretch them and relax himself, from the weight of Samus leaning on him.

But as soon as anyone answered Pit's question, the phone rang and everyone stared at Marth as he opened his phone, realized who it was as everyone knew who it was now, and answered the call.

" Master Hand, you called me? "

**" Yes I have. I have found out that you finally found the third person, to finish the quest of the three missing brawlers. "**

" Indeed, I have. "


	17. Home Sweet Home

**" Excellent, Marth, excellent. I knew all of you can do it! "**

" Thanks, Master Hand. "

**" Now, instead of taking a bunch of airplanes, for the sake of your lives from Samus, I'll just warp you guys here!**

" Okay, that'll make transportation easier. "

**" Okay. Now to warp together, everyone hold each others' hand and I'll warp you guys all here! **

" Okay. " as Marth hung up.

Everyone held each others' hands in a circle ( Samus held Pit's really tightly and Pit got uncomfortable again. ) and soon enought, they all warped to the entrance of Brawl.

" Home sweet home! " Link said happily as everyone let go from the circle and started enjoying their life back to brawl. Master Hand came out along with everyone from brawl and came to embrace everyone there.

" We're home! " Zelda exclaimed hugging Link very tightly, " I can't believe we made it, Link! "

" I know, Zelda! " Link said as he hugged Zelda back.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as Master Hand calmed everyone down.

" You guys came sooner than I thought! " Master Hand said coming over to all nine of them, " You guys did a great job. "

" Thanks, Master Hand. " Marth said looking at everyone of the brawlers that they left awhile ago, and soon enough saw them once again with his own eyes.

" Now first, please Ike, Pit, and Toon Link step up. " Master Hand said as he couldn't figure out who was who except for Link, Marth, Samus, and Zelda. As Ike, Pit and Toon Link stepped out, the only person Master Hand could get immediatly was Toon Link, which is so obvious because it's just a toon version of Link. Pit and Ike introduced themselves as everyone gasped at Pit as he had " awesome white wings " as said in Vietnam. Everyone was amazed at how three new people were joining brawl and everyone was excited. Marth stared at Ilia, Shiida, Sothe, and Micaiah and thought what will happen to them now.

" But wait. Master Hand? " Marth asked as he walked up to him and pointed at Ilia, Shiida, Sothe, and Micaiah, " What will happen to them now? "

" Will you like to keep them here? " Master Hand asked as Samus looked excited.

" Yes! Yes yes yes I want to keep them! " Samus said excitingly grabbing onto Pit and jumping up and down. ( Pit still looked uncomfortable as she didn't let go of his hand, yet, as he's hoping she would. )

" Well, then why not? We can keep them in our guests room! " Master Hand said pointing in to the entrance of brawl.

" Yes! " Samus said hugging Pit ( Pit was so creeped out at this part especially, he wanted to push her away, but that wouldn't be nice now would it? )

A lot of people wondered what happened to Samus during the adventure as Mario whispered to Luigi, " Look, Luigi! Samus is in love! " and Luigi and Mario laughed with each other. ( A lot of people around them stared at Mario and Luigi curiously, like they were both freaks. )

Master Hand led Ike, Toon Link, and Pit ( Samus finally let go of him ) into brawl as he showed him all around, as everyone enjoyed themselves happily and excitingly outside. Marth, Link, Zelda, and Samus led Ilia, Shiida, Sothe, and Micaiah around brawl with Master Hand as everyone came inside and had fun. They were so relieved that they didn't have to worry about them anymore and everyone enjoyed themselves until the day was over, and everything as Super Smash Bros. Brawl was once again, the same, happy and together, the happiest it can ever be, and everyone was happier than ever when Marth, Zelda, Link, Samus, and some new recruits joined brawl and everyone saw their face with their own eyes once again, since a long time.


End file.
